Réquiem
by Sui Felton
Summary: You were born, Then you lived To sing a song of hope Forever... Draco y su familia luchan contra toda la oscuridad en la que ahora están sumergidas sus vidas. Serie de drabbles  no están en orden cronológico  para el Harrython y Dracothon 2011  ；ω；
1. La sala de los menesteres

Título: Réquiem -la sala de los menesteres-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen / Pre-Slash

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>  
>-la sala de los menesteres-<p>

Draco se encontraba de pie frente a una pared en el séptimo piso del castillo de Hogwarts, mirando fijamente el lugar en el que, si es que caminaba tres veces por el pasillo, aparecía una enorme y antigua puerta de metal. Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras sacaba su varita, después se arrodilló y apuntó con ella hacia el suelo, inconsciente de que, a unos metros de él, Harry Potter lo observaba todo escondido debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

―_Orchideous_… ―murmuró Draco con voz suave y un tanto ahogada. De su varita comenzaron a brotar algunas flores y éstas comenzaron a acomodarse hasta formar un pequeño arco. El Slytherin permaneció así por unos minutos y después bajó el rostro hasta que su frente quedó pegada en el frio pavimento ―. Debí haber sido un mejor amigo para ti. Lo lamento mucho, todo esto fue mi culpa.

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un jadeo al ver cómo el cuerpo de Malfoy comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Su rival, _ex rival_ ya que ahora el otro joven apenas y lo miraba, estaba llorando. El Gryffindor no supo qué hacer en ese momento y decidió que ya había invadido la privacidad del rubio lo suficiente, esto era demasiado íntimo como para que él siguiera viéndolo. Estaba mal.

Así, Potter hizo su camino con lentitud por el pasillo, sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más y terminó volteando nuevamente cuando ya había llegado hasta la esquina. Malfoy seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo que ahora estaba otra vez de pie, pero sus labios se movían suavemente.

Harry movió suavemente su varita y murmuró un hechizo, casi de inmediato, la voz de Draco llegó nuevamente hasta él.

_All things keep flowing,  
>In this world, there is no end.<br>Sleep, my beloved,  
>Your soul continues.<em>

Draco estaba cantando. No, se corrigió, se estaba lamentando. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el Gryffindor decidió que lo mejor era retirarse. Aun así, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse qué otras facetas de Malfoy desconocía, ya que esto, obviamente, le demostraba que no conocía al Slytherin en lo absoluto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


	2. Narcisa

**Título:** Requiém -Narcisa-  
><strong>Autor:<strong> **sui_tan**  
><strong>Reto:<strong> 12  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ninguno  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> La familia Malfoy  
><strong>Rating: <strong> G  
><strong>Género: <strong> Gen / Angst  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>  
>-Narcisa-<p>

Draco llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y dejó que los dedos se enredaran entre sus cabellos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y sus dientes chocaban una y otra vez. No podía hablar, no podía respirar. Lo único que salía de su boca eran gritos que amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta.

―¡Por favor, deténganse! ―gritó Narcisa con horror mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre que su esposo estaba ejerciendo sobre ella para que no interviniera ―. ¡Lucius, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Están torturando a nuestro hijo!

Luis Malfoy negó con la cabeza y mordió su tembloroso labio inferior, apretando aún más a su esposa contra su cuerpo.

―Le ha fallado al Señor Tenebroso, es normal que reciba un castigo ejemplar ―murmuró el hombre con voz fría.

Narcisa giró el rostro hacia él y le dirigió una expresión horrorizada.

En el fondo, los gritos de Draco se hicieron aún más pronunciados y éstos ahora eran acompañados por las carcajadas histéricas de Bellatrix.

―¿Cómo has podido? ―murmuró la mujer con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ―. ¿Cómo es que yo lo he permitido? ¿Por qué dejé que hundieras a mi hijo en este camino, Lucius?

―¡Narcisa! ―exclamó el rubio.

―¡Cierra la boca, Lucius! ―rugió la madre de Draco a la vez que su magia comenzaba a descontrolarse ―. Ruega porque nada le llegue a pasar a mi hijo, porque si es así, entonces voy a cobrarme con tu vida.

―¡Narcisa!

―Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a Draco, Lucius, ¿me has entendido? Aun si eso implica el tener que quitarte a ti del camino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


	3. Albtraum

Título: Réquiem -albtraum-

Pareja/personajes: Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen / Angst

Clasificación: E for everyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>  
>-Albtraum-<p>

Draco corría por los oscuros y fríos pasillos de la mansión. Su respiración se encontraba sumamente agitada y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, o al menos así lo sentía. Gritos, carcajadas y todo tipo te escalofriantes sonidos llenaban el lugar en el que había crecido, poniéndole los nervios de punta y arrancando jadeos angustiados de su garganta.

―¡Madre! ―llamó Draco sin aliento, deteniéndose en la esquina que giraba hacia la habitación de la mujer.

Como única respuesta, los sonidos a su alrededor se intensificaron aún más, paralizándolo en el acto.

Draco quería gritar, quería llamar a su madre; necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y terminó colapsando irremediablemente. El problema radicaba en que, en lugar de chocar contra el suelo, su cuerpo se encontraba cayendo dentro de un enorme abismo negro.

El rubio alzó los brazos hacia la superficie y gritó aterrorizado, percatándose de que la salida y única fuente de luz se alejaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus extremidades comenzaron a ser rodeadas por lo que parecían ser enormes serpientes y éstas lo succionaron aún más dentro de ese vacío. Draco intentó resistir, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Lo último que escuchó fue un siseo divertido, inmediatamente después, todo terminó siendo tragado por la oscuridad, la misma que ahora lo rodeaba a él y de la que estaba seguro, jamás podría escapar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? (∞・v・*)ノ


	4. Room of Angel

Título: Réquiem –Room of Angel-

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: Genral, Angst

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>  
>-Room of Angel-<p>

h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v =Dtf9c5_i2iQ&feature=player_embedded

_Vocals: Mary Elizabeth McGrynn  
>Lyrics: Akira Yamaoka<em>

_**You lie silent there before me**_  
><em><strong>your tears they mean nothing to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>the wind howling at the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>the love you never gave<strong>_  
><em><strong>I give to you<strong>_

Draco colocó un par de rosas en el suelo y observó en silencio cómo la lluvia manchaba de lodo la lápida con el nombre de sus padres. Se suponía que debía estar llorando, ¿cierto?

Desafortunadamente para él, sus lágrimas se habían secado hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_**Really don't deserve it**_  
><em><strong>but now there's nothing you can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>so sleep in your only memory of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>my dearest mother<strong>_

Sus ojos grises recorrieron los nombres de las personas que le dieron la vida y sintió como un hueco comenzaba a abrirse camino por su estómago. Él, de verdad, amaba a sus padres, incluso ahora que ya estaban muertos; sin embargo, el peso de todo lo vivido con ellos aún era demasiado grande.

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_  
><em><strong>it was always you that I despised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well<strong>_  
><em><strong>here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>goodbye<strong>_

Draco permaneció así por varios minutos, sin importarle que su ropa ahora estuviera completamente mojada y que el frío viento estuviera golpeando sin piedad cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Cuando finalmente decidió que era suficiente, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

La visita de ese año ya había terminado.

_**So insignificant**_  
><em><strong>sleeping dormant deep inside of me<strong>_  
><em><strong>are you hiding away lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>under the sewers<strong>_  
><em><strong>maybe flying high in the clouds<strong>_  
><em><strong>perhaps you're happy without me<strong>_  
><em><strong>so many seeds have been sown in the field<strong>_  
><em><strong>and who could sprout up so blessedly<strong>_  
><em><strong>if I had died<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would have never felt sad at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>you will not hear me say I'm sorry<strong>_  
><em><strong>where is the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>wonder if it's weeping somewhere<strong>_

Caminó con lentitud por las calles y finalmente llegó al callejón Diagon, en donde los pocos magos que aún se encontraban transitando en esos momentos lo miraron como si fuera la mismísima peste. Algunos de ellos incluso comenzaron a gritarle, otros, simplemente se dedicaron a mirarlo con desprecio. Él, sin embargo, los ignoró a todos y siguió con su camino.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta Flourish and Blotts y sus ojos quedaron clavados en el periódico que estaba del otro lado del cristal, en él, Harry Potter sonreía felizmente al lado de su mujer y sus tres pequeños hijos.

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_  
><em><strong>it was always you that I despised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well<strong>_  
><em><strong>here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye<strong>_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_  
><em><strong>it was always you that I despised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well<strong>_  
><em><strong>here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_

Draco observó la fotografía por unos momentos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios morados. Seguro que la vida trabajaba duro para poner a cada quien es su lugar. Después de unos instantes giró el rostro y continuó caminando, dejando que aquella imagen cálida y familiar se perdiera en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Así, con la vista fijada en ninguna parte, consiguió llegar hasta la zona libre para la desaparición.

Entonces se detuvo abruptamente y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. ¿Qué caso tenía regresar a su casa? No era como si alguien lo estuviera esperando de todas maneras. ¿Para qué quería estar allí? ¿Por qué seguía viviendo en ése lugar?

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_  
><em><strong>it was always you that I despised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well<strong>_  
><em><strong>here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye<strong>_

_**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye**_  
><em><strong>it was always you that I despised<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well<strong>_  
><em><strong>here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>good-bye<strong>_

Draco no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado metido dentro de la burbuja de sentimientos, pero alguien lo miraba desde muy cerca y no perdía de vista sus movimientos. Una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo y sólo así pudo percatarse de que no se encontraba solo. El rubio giró lentamente el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con ligera sorpresa al reconocer aquella mirada que lo taladraba con insistencia.

El mismísimo Harry Potter se encontraba delante de él, viéndolo fijamente con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

Draco no supo qué hacer, así que cuando el hombre lo jaló para que caminara hacia el lado contrario, decidió que, de verdad, no le importaba lo que fuera a suceder. De todas maneras, las cosas no podían empeorar demasiado para él, ¿cierto?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? ;A;


	5. Epitaph

Título: Réquiem -Epitaph -

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: Genral, Angst

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Réquiem<strong>  
>-Epitaph -<p>

Harry colocó su abrigo sobre una silla y apuntó con su varita hacia la espalda de Malfoy. El rubio de alguna manera presintió lo que ocurría y giró hacia él.

―Voy a lanzar un hechizo para secarnos, por favor, no te muevas ―dijo el moreno con suavidad.

Momentos después, los dos hombres estaban sentados ante una pequeña mesa de madera, frente a frente. Harry no sabía qué fue lo que lo había motivado a traer a su antiguo rival a su departamento. Quizás fue el verlo caminando solo bajo la lluvia o tal vez, fue el hecho de que, ese día, era el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Malfoy.

Potter nunca estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que sucedió con esa familia después de la guerra, el último recuerdo que tenía del otro hombre era del momento en el que lo había rescatado de las llamas malditas de la sala de los menesteres. Nada más. Después de eso había parecido como si la mismísima tierra se los hubiera tragado y todo lo que se sabía de ellos era por medio de rumores.

Ahora, ocho años más tarde, se encontraba en su departamento, acompañado por Draco Malfoy. Cualquiera que lo viera se estaría riendo por lo bizarro de la situación. Harry, por otra parte, no le veía gracia a esto en lo absoluto.

―¿Tienes por costumbre el levantar a los mendigos de la calle, Potter? ―murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

―¿Eres tú un mendigo? ―preguntó el moreno con suavidad, moviendo la taza de café que había entre sus manos. También le había servido uno al rubio, pero éste aún no la había tocado.

―No, la verdad es que no ―contestó Malfoy en el mismo tono.

―Entonces la respuesta es no.

El tic tac del reloj fue el único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación por un buen rato, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decir alguna otra cosa. Después de unos minutos, el rubio se puso nuevamente de pie.

―Debo irme ―sin decir más, caminó directo a la salida.

Harry apretó con fuerza el agarre sobre su taza y lo siguió poco antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

―Si gustas, puedes pasar la noche aquí ―dijo Potter en un arranque de impulsividad.

Malfoy pareció congelarse por algunos instantes, sin embargo, después giró el rostro hacia él.

―¿No se enfadará tu esposa? ―preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

―Tengo varias habitaciones, Malfoy ―señaló el moreno, después suspiró ―. Además, ella y yo estamos separados, así que no tendría ningún derecho de reclamarme nada.

El rubio desvió la mirada un par de segundos y luego hizo algo que Harry no supo cómo interpretar. Sonrió. No era una sonrisa muy pronunciada, todo lo contrario, sus labios apenas y estaban curveados, pero aun así era un gesto evidente.

―Mi héroe… ―murmuró Draco.

Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago pero no dijo nada más.

―¿Entonces te quedas? ―preguntó él con nerviosismo.

Malfoy asintió.

―Sólo esta vez, si no es mucha molestia ―dijo el otro hombre.

―Está bien, no hay problema, siéntete como en tu casa.

―No podría, no tienes elfos domésticos.

A Harry se le escapó una risita mientras lo llevaba hasta las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones.

―Todavía eres un arrogante.

―Sí, seguro que eso pondrán en mi epitafio… ―Draco subió lentamente por los escalones ―. Buenas noches, Potter.

Harry lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, una parte de él quería detenerlo y hablar con él, preguntarle qué había sido de su vida; la otra estaba demasiado confundida como para hacer algo al respecto. Al final, el rubio desapareció por el pasillo sin decir una sola palabra más.

―Buenas noches, Malfoy ―dijo Harry con un suspiró, después sacó su varita y la ondeó suavemente, apagando todas las luces.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? ;A;


End file.
